Bullet Confrontation
by VDE
Summary: Project Officer, sebuah jabatan yang tak pernah Ragna inginkan sebelumnya. Apalagi jika ia harus bekerja dibawah naungan seorang Sol Badguy, Project Manager yang dikenal begitu dingin dan sangat perfeksionis. What a Nightmare! Crossover AU Sho-Ai SolRag
1. Prologue

"Jika tugas ini dikerjakan secara sendiri-sendiri, itu tak akan ada bedanya dengan tugas individu, Brengsek!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tetap tak akan sudi bekerja sama dengan bocah _teledor_ sepertimu."

.

.

Sikap angkuh itu seolah tak tergoyahkan. Ego pun memuncak, tak peduli jika ia hanya menyisakan amarah dan kedengkian semata. Sang brunet berlalu tanpa sudi menyibakkan atensi pada rekannya. Ia berlalu dengan gelar sebagai orang yang tak memiliki perasaan.

_Brengsek._

Hati sang rekan menjeritkan umpatan. Sang brunet tak akan pernah mau mengerti intuisinya. Ia hanya akan menjadi bara api yang terus menggerus harga diri.

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya daun pintu...

Permusuhan itu tak akan pernah dapat... terpadamkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Gear + Blazblue © Arc System Works<strong>

**Bullet Confrontation © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Sol Badguy x Ragna the Bloodedge**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Crossover AU with some canon trivia, Shounen-Ai, Cursing of doom! OOC (I hope not!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know<strong>__**  
><strong>__**What you've been through**__**  
><strong>__**You should give me a chance**__**  
><strong>__**This can't be the end... – (Scorpions - Still Loving You)**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Prologue-<strong>

Tidaklah salah jikalau Ragna selalu melewati hari-harinya dengan perasaan ketus dan juga muak. Pemuda berambut putih berserpih kelabu itu hanya dapat membanting tas ransel miliknya, tak acuh dengan segenap buku yang tercecer di lantainya, tak acuh dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang memandangnya. Hah! Apa untungnya menunjukkan impresi yang positif jika pada akhirnya semua itu hanyalah kepalsuan? Ragna sungguh tak peduli dengan persepsi dari segenap manusia yang menatapnya.

Inilah dia dan persetan dengan pandangan orang lain.

"Senior keparat! Bisa-bisanya ia menyerahkan semua tugas ini padaku? Ia pikir ia itu siapa, hah! Seenaknya saja memerintahku! " Dengan tarikan napas berat, pemuda itu lantas terduduk di sebuah bangku sembari menyangga hamparan dahinya. Sempat terlintas di benak Ragna untuk menghajar saja seluruh penghuni yang ada di dalam kelas agar amarahnya dapat mereda. Atau mungkin, ia bakar saja universitas tempat ia menempuh pendidikan kuliah itu hingga tak bersisa. Tapi tak mungkin. Ia tak mungkin memilih jalan keluar yang tak logis seperti itu.

Karena Itu akan sangat keterlaluan.

Sejatinya ia yang selalu berkutat dengan 'amarah', tak pernah tersulut emosi hingga sedalam ini. Semua distopia ini berawal pada hari dimana Ragna direkrut menjadi pengurus dalam sebuah organisasi di kampusnya.

Menjadi seorang _'Project Officer' _dalam _Sector Seven_.

_Sector Seven._

Sebuah organisasi yang bergerak dalam dunia ilmuwan dan berisikan para mahasiswa penggila sains di dalamnya. Entah, apa yang membuat Ragna—yang notabene adalah mahasiswa _Cookery-Culinary_—terpilih sebagai pengurus di dalam organisasi itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah mencalonkan diri sebagai pengurus. Mengikuti seleksinya saja tidak. Lagipula, apa korelasinya antara dunia masak-memasak yang Ragna tekuni saat ini dengan dunia sains?

"_Sebagai pembimbing akademik dari kelas Cookery-Culinary, merupakan suatu kebanggaan jika koordinator dari Sector Seven meminta satu orang mahasiswa dari kelas kita ini untuk menjadi pengurus. Seorang pengurus yang turut membantu untuk mewujudkan visi dan misi dari Sector Seven itu sendiri. Ragna the Bloodedge! Kaulah yang akan menjadi project officer untuk Sector Seven!"_

"_A-APA? KENAPA AKU?"_

Ah, kejadian itu...

Masih tergambar jelas dibenak Ragna tentang bagaimana proses ia bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi buruk itu. Litchi Faye-Ling sang pembimbing akademik kelas, telah mengumumkan kabar mengerikan itu dengan penuh percaya diri di podium ruangan. Dengan dasar nilai IPK Ragna yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan, apalagi dengan reputasi bahwa Ragna merupakan orang yang sangat cekatan dan juga cerdas, maka gelar _Project Officer_ itupun lantas jatuh padanya.

Tak ada kesempatan untuk protes. Ataupun tak terima dengan keputusan itu.

Semua terjadi di luar kehendak Ragna. Semua persepsi orang seolah berbanding terbalik dengan jalan pemikirannya. Mereka selalu beranggapan bahwa Ragna adalah mahasiswa paling beruntung karena dapat direkrut ke dalam _Sector Seven_. Dan Ragna pun paham, mengapa banyak orang yang memiliki asumsi seperti itu.

_Sector Seven_ merupakan sebuah organisasi elit dan paling bergengsi dalam universitas yang Ragna tempati. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir seluruh perlombaan organisasi yang ada di kampusnya, peringkat satu selalu saja diraih oleh _Sector Seven_. Organisasi dengan spesifikasi sains dan _scientist_ itu juga memiliki reputasi yang gemilang dalam tingkatan internasional. Para anggotanya tercatat sebagai kumpulan jenius-jenius muda dengan berbagai talenta.

"Selamat bergabung dalam _Sector Seven_. Aku Ky Kiske, Presiden utama dari organisasi yang membanggakan ini." Dan Ragna pun seolah kehabisan kata di saat seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Perancis tengah menyambutnya dengan cukup ramah. Sang pimpinan dari _Sector Seven_ itu sendiri telah mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruang _meeting_. Dengan beberapa pengurus lain sebagai saksi mata yang menatap Ragna, pemuda bermata _heterochromic_ itu sungguh tak mampu menebak persepsi apa yang mereka pendam terhadapnya.

Ambigu. Hening. Tanpa ekspresi.

Kontur yang mewarnai keadaan di kala itu membuat Ragna menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ditatapnya satu persatu segenap entitas yang menjadi pengurus di dalam organisasi. Empat perempuan. Empat pemuda termasuk dirinya. Mereka terus saja menghunus Ragna dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi.

"Perkenalkan, dia yang di sana adalah Chipp Zanuff. Jabatan sebagai wakil presiden _Sector Seven_. Lalu gadis pirang yang di sebelahnya adalah Rachel Alucard. Jabatan sekretaris satu. Aria Valentine, sekretaris dua. Noel Vermillion, bendahara satu. Carl Clover, bendahara dua. Dan Makoto Nanaya, _public relation_."

Meski tak terlalu ada antusiasme yang terlihat, Ragna hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari menundukkan diri simbolik affirmatif atas ritual perkenalan itu. Sambutan ramah diawali oleh Makoto, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh pelemparan senyum tipis oleh Noel. Carl juga tampak membungkukkan diri simbolik hormat—Ia merupakan mahasiswa paling muda dalam _Sector Seven_. Rachel mengangguk elegan. Chipp hanya menyilakan kedua tangan sembari menatap Ragna dengan penuh penegasan. Intinya hanya satu.

Mereka semua setuju untuk menerima eksistensi Ragna ke dalam _Sector Seven_.

"Jadi, pengurus _Sector Seven_ hanya beranggotakan delapan orang saja?" Ragna bertanya, mencoba memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Ky tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut ragu.

"Ah, sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang tak bi—"

_Kraaakk!_

Interupsi terjadi.

Segenap atensi lantas mengarah pada sebuah daun pintu yang terbuka. Sesosok figur pemuda tampak masuk ke dalam ruang _meeting _dengan tegasnya. Waktu seolah terhenti. Untuk sesaat, Ragna pun terpaku tatkala atensinya hanya dibalaskan dengan tatapan tajam.

Sungguh berbeda.

Entitas itu bak mendekati sempurna. Tak pernah Ragna ketahui sebelumnya bahwa kedua mata cokelat berserpih merah yang kini berhantaman dengan kedua _heterochromic_nya, ternyata dapat memancarkan kilatan kuning yang begitu menghunus jiwa. Sejatinya kedua mata yang ia pandang itu begitu memakau. Sepasang mata bertahtakan tirani intimadasi yang seolah tak tertandingi.

Figur dengan paras setara dewa bermahkotakan sapuan rambut brunet itu...

Siapa gerangan dia?

"Cepat, segera selesaikan semua omong kosong ini. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

"S-Sol? K-Kau di sini?—" sang presiden tampak terperangah. Figur yang tengah hadir hanya dapat bersandar di hamparan dinding sembari menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada. Kedua matanya masih tak gentar menaruh atensi pada Ragna yang kini hanya dapat diam terpaku, tanpa kata. Menatapnya.

"Jadi... Kokonoe memilih junior ini untuk menggantikan Anji Mito sebagai _Project Officer_? Hah! Ini konyol. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otaknya?" sebuah statemen yang pedas. Ragna tahu bahwa pernyataan itu bersifat sarkas dan menyudutkan dirinya. Ia paham betul bahwa hanya ialah satu-satunya junior yang ada di dalam organisasi elit itu. Ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang masih menginjak semester satu. Kontradiksi dengan para pengurus _Sector Seven_ yang rata-rata sudah menginjak semester tujuh.

Sebuah perbedaan yang cukup jauh.

'Namun, ia tak bisa seenaknya merendahkanku 'kan?' nurani Ragna sedikit tak terima. Dikepalkan erat tangannya sembari mencoba menahan amarah. Sejatinya yang merasa tidak tenang saat ini adalah Ky. Sang presiden itu takut jikalau kedua pemuda itu akan berselisih nantinya.

Dan mungkin... firasatnya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Ia dapat melihat bahwa kedua watak anggotanya itu sama-sama sekeras arang.

"Ah, jangan pedulikan Sol, Bloodedge. Ia tak serius dengan ucapannya."

"Tch." Sang brunet hanya dapat mendecih angkuh. Ragna tetap berusaha meredam bara resistensinya. Ditatapnya Ky sembari menunggu sebuah penjelasan. Dan dengan helaan napas panjang, sang presiden pun mengguratkan fakta mengejutkan.

"Aku harap kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Ia adalah pengurus _Sector Seven _yang terakhir. Sol Badguy. Jabatan... _Project Manager_."

"A-Apa? _P-Project Manager_?" Seolah ada guntur di siang bolong, Ragna pun tercekat dan tak mampu bertutur kata lebih jauh lagi. Ditatapnya Sol dengan raut syok. Ia memang tak pernah terlibat dalam organisasi apapun sebelum ini. Namun, itu bukan berarti ia tak tahu dengan struktur jabatan di dalam organisasi itu sendiri.

Jika ia menjabat sebagai _Project Officer_.

Itu artinya...

"Kau harus bisa bekerja sama dengan Sol, Bloodedge. _Project Officer_ akan bekerja di bawah pengawasan _Project Manager_. Kau harus mengikuti semua instruksi Sol. Tapi tenang saja. Di dalam _Sector Seven_, semua bobot tugas pengurus sama rata. Kami tak akan pernah membiarkan ketidakadilan terjadi di sini. Kita semua adalah tim. Sebuah tim yang dibentuk untuk memajukan _Sector Seven_. Jika satu orang kesulitan, maka beban itu akan menjadi tanggungan bersama."

Sebuah diplomasi yang indah.

Selihai-lihainya Ky meyakinkan Ragna, namun pemuda _heterochromic_ itu tetap tak mampu mengikis kegundahan yang meracuki benaknya. Ada simpulan senyum licik yang tergurat samar di paras Sol. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Ragna hanyalah calon 'korban' baru dari banyaknya korban-korban Sol sebelumnya. Atau mungkin, Ragna hanya dipandang sebagai seberkas kotoran yang tak berarti dan hanya tinggal menunggu giliran untuk diabaikan saja. Tak ada yang lebih buruk selain harus menjalin kerja sama dengan seseorang ber-_nickname 'Badguy'_.

Ragna paham betul akan konsekuensi itu.

Ia memang percaya pada Ky. Ia percaya pada segenap pengurus yang lain. Ia percaya dengan _Sector Seven_.

Namun tidak dengan Sol Badguy.

Akan membutuhkan serpihan waktu bagi kedua pengurus _project_ itu untuk saling percaya satu sama lain.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nih chapter tergolong prologue. Jadinya pendek. Hehehe... kemungkinan nih fic bakal jadi threeshot-fiveshot. Entah, apakah bakalan ada orang yang baca nih fic ataukah enggak, saya gak terlalu mempersalahkan. Yang jelas, saya cuman pengen bikin fic SolRag aja. :)

Dan mohon maaf jika banyak redudansi dan kesalahan teknis lainnya. Jujur, saya masih semi WB untuk saat ini.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mask Does Not Laugh

**A/N: **_On with the story~_

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Gear + Blazblue © Arc System Works<strong>

**Bullet Confrontation © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Sol Badguy x Ragna the Bloodedge**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Crossover AU with some canon trivia, Shounen-Ai, Cursing of doom! OOC (I hope not!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read my own lips...<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I'm the last to go...**__**  
><strong>__**Finally it's time...**__**  
><strong>__**Oh hell, I'm gone!**__**– (Boss Ragna's Theme – Black Onslaught)**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

**The Mask Does Not Laugh**

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit, _Project Officer_. Sungguh sebuah kerja yang sangat bagus."

"..."

Mungkin... bungkam menjadi pilihan yang tepat di kala itu. Ragna tampak masa bodoh dengan sindiran menohok yang tertuju pada dirinya.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki itu terhentak cepat. Tajam, seolah menyiratkan emosi yang kini melimpah ruah. Dengan batas kesabaran yang tersisa, Ragna terus melangkah maju untuk menyongsong entitas yang paling ia kutuk di dunia ini. Tepat di hadapannya, terlihat sebuah meja yang menjadi alas bersandarnya kedua kaki sang _Project Manager_. Puluhan lembar berkas dokumen tampak berserahkan di lantai. Tak diacuhkan sama sekali. Bagi Ragna, panorama itu sudah biasa.

Langit akan runtuh jikalau sang _Project Manager _merapikan ruangannya sendiri.

Terdengar dramatis. Mungkin saja begitu. Tapi itulah fakta. Tak ada yang bisa disangkal lagi.

Sol Badguy bukanlah seorang pemuda yang begitu peka dengan sekitarnya. Justru sebaliknya. Ia dikenal begitu kasar, galak dan berego tinggi. Meski tidak setempramental dan seimpulsif Ragna, namun tetap saja merupakan keputusan yang salah jikalau kau mencoba untuk mengikis habis batas kesabaran sang _Project Manager _ini. Sol begitu jenius. Dan tak ada yang lebih mengerikan selain hanya menatap orang jenius yang sedang marah.

Dan Ragna tak takut dengan siapapun.

Jika eksistensi Sol Badguy sangat ditakuti semua orang, maka pemuda _heterochromic_ itu tak akan gentar menghadapinya.

"Aku sudah kehilangan banyak waktu hanya untuk menemui orang brengsek sepertimu. Aku bahkan berusaha memenuhi semua tugas yang kau berikan padaku tepat sebelum _deadline_. Apa semua itu masih belum cukup untukmu, hah!"

Ragna mengepalkan kedua tangannya tatkala protesnya tak digubris Sol sama sekali. _Project Manager _itu hanya terdiam sembari melirik lembaran pamflet yang sudah Ragna letakkan di atas mejanya dengan begitu kasar.

Frase yang mengejutkan lantas terucap dari bibirnya.

"Kuning? Sejak kapan aku menyuruhmu membuat pamflet dengan _background_ kuning seperti itu? Seminar yang akan diselenggarakan oleh _Sector Seven_ dua minggu lagi memiliki tema yang cukup konservatif. Seharusnya kau memilih warna biru sebagai latarnya."

"A-Apa!" _Heterochromic_ membelalak. Rasa syok menghunus tajam. Sol pun lantas menatap sang _Project Officer_ dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin.

"Revisi ulang pamflet ini. Konsepnya begitu buruk. Visualisasinya tak jelas. Variasi warnanya sangat tidak menarik. Tata bahasa berantakan. Jenis font yang kau gunakan juga tak memiliki standar baca yang layak sama sekali. Font _script_ tidak cocok untuk dipakai sebagai _body-text_. Kau hanya akan membuat semua orang yang membaca pamflet ini menjadi sakit mata."

_DEG!_

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ragna untuk dapat mencerna segenap kritikan itu. Ada sensasi panas yang terasa di telinganya. Seolah terbakar. Seolah tertikam. Ucapan Sol sungguh terkesan begitu keji. Kali ini _Project Manager_ itu benar-benar sangat keterlaluan. Apakah ia tak merasa terbebani dengan tindakannya sendiri?

Ia tak pernah mau memahami perasaan Ragna.

Ia tak pernah mau memahami betapa sulitnya posisi pemuda itu saat ini.

Sungguh egois.

_BRAAAKK!_

"Dengarkan aku, Brengsek! Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya kurevisi pamflet sialan ini! Dan kau selalu saja menyalahkan hasil kinerjaku! Hei, lihatlah! Aku ini hanya seorang mahasiswa _Cookery-Culinary_! Bukan seorang desainer grafis yang bisa kau suruh membuat pamflet seenaknya! Yang kutahu hanyalah memasak! Aku tak paham dengan komputer sama sekali! Butuh waktu berhari-hari bagiku untuk bisa mempelajari beberapa _software_ desain agar aku bisa membuatkanmu sebuah pamflet! Dan kini, apa balasannya? kau selalu saja menyalahkanku! Tidak bisakah kau menghargaiku sekali saja, hah!"

Frustasi.

Jujur saja, Ragna sudah mencapai batas akhirnya. Ia sudah lelah dengan segenap kritikan Sol. Semenjak ia resmi bergabung dalam Sector Seven, _Project Manager_ itu tak pernah menghargai kerja kerasnya. Memuji pun tak pernah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyalahkan dan menyalahkan Ragna saja. Semakin hari, rasa sakit itu kian terasa di hati. Sudah tak ada toleransi yang tersisa. Ragna semakin tak sudi untuk sekedar memberikan maaf.

Luka hati itu sudah terlanjur menganga. Begitu dalam.

Meja yang tergebrak keras, seiring dengan untaian frase resistensi yang terucap dari mulut Ragna, sejatinya membuat Sol menyadari satu hal. Spekulasinya tak salah. Ragna sungguh tak jauh berbeda dengan para mantan _Project Officer_ yang lainnya. Mereka semua tak sanggup mengimbangi Sol. Mereka semua tak sanggup memahami jalan pemikiran Sol. Mereka hanya memikirkan kenyamanan belaka. Tak acuh dengan kemajuan organisasi itu sendiri.

Sungguh sayang sekali.

Padahal ia sedikit menanamkan ekspektasi lebih terhadap Ragna.

Tapi semua itu tak ada gunanya.

Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, _Project Manager_ itu lantas beranjak dari kursinya. Melangkahkan diri menuju pintu tanpa mengumbar basa-basi. Kedua mata Ragna membelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia pandang.

Sol mengabaikannya. Lagi.

Pemuda itu **selalu** mengabaikannya.

Eksistensinya tak pernah dipandang berarti.

"_Mengapa kau selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti ini?"_

Retoris.

Pertanyaan yang mengalun lirih di mulut Ragna itu bersifat retoris. Hanya dengan diam, mungkin Sol sudah mampu membuat Ragna paham akan sebuah jawaban yang ia cari. Namun kali ini, sang _Project Manager_ memilih tindakan yang berbeda. Ia menghentikan langkah untuk sesaat. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke arah daun pintu. Kontradiksi dengan Ragna yang menatap lurus ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sebuah jawaban terucap.

Bersamaan dengan berlalunya Sol.

Bersamaan dengan bungkamnya Ragna.

"_Jika kau masih belum mampu untuk mengemban tugas sebagai seorang Project Officer di dalam organisasi ini, maka jangan pernah mengharapkan perlakuan yang baik dariku."_

* * *

><p><strong>~SxR~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yang Sol lakukan adalah semata-mata demi kemajuan <em>Sector Seven<em>. Aku harap, kau bisa bersabar dengan semua ini, Bloodedge."

Sebuah jawaban yang sama.

Sebenci-bencinya Ragna mendengar itu, ia tak akan pernah bisa membuat Ky turut melakukan resistensi terhadap Sol.

Sang Presiden _Sector Seven_ itu bukannya tak tegas ataupun gentar dengan permasalahan ini. Hanya saja, ia memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiliki alasan logis, mengapa ia tidak membenarkan justifikasi negatif Ragna terhadap Sol meskipun ia tahu bahwa fakta parsialnya memanglah seperti itu.

"Aku tidak membela Sol. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku kurang setuju dengan metode yang ia gunakan untuk menaungi para _Project Officer_ di _Sector Seven_. Namun, mengingat bagaimana wataknya, mungkin perlakuannya itu merupakan satu-satunya cara yang tepat untuk mencari _Project Officer_ yang benar-benar mau memajukan _Sector Seven_. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kinerjamu buruk, Bloodedge. Tapi jika kau bisa mengubah pandangan Sol terhadapmu, maka itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada kau harus berlutut kalah dan melarikan diri dari situasi ini."

Ragna terdiam sejenak menyelami penjelasan itu. Secara tak langsung, Ky telah memaparkan sisi lain dari seorang Sol Badguy. _Project Manager_ itu bersikap dingin bukan tanpa alasan. Memang, watak aslinya seperti itu. Namun di saat yang sama, kepribadian dan ego tinggi itu akan menjadi sebuah benteng penguji bagi setiap orang yang ingin menjadi pengurus dari _Sector Seven_.

Sungguh tipe orang dengan idealisme tinggi.

Dan dengan jalan pemikiran yang seperti itu...

Sol sungguh pantas menjadi sosok seorang pemimpin.

"Seharusnya, yang menduduki jabatan sebagai Presiden _Sector Seven_ saat ini adalah Sol. Bukan aku."

"A-Apa?" Ky hanya tersenyum tatkala menatap kontur syok di paras Ragna. Sungguhlah wajar jika pemuda itu bereaksi demikian. Karena ia belum mengetahui dakta yang sesungguhnya.

"Sebelum menjadi _Project Manager_ seperti sekarang ini, dulu Sol sempat menduduki jabatan sebagai Presiden _Sector Seven_. Dan masa-masa kejayaan _Sector Seven_ adalah hasil dari jerih payah Sol. Aku yang hanya menjabat sebagai anggota biasa di kala itu, hanya dapat berdecak kagum menatap idealismenya. Konsep pemikirannya begitu matang dan bijaksana. Orang yang layak untuk memimpin organisasi ini, mungkin hanyalah Sol saja."

Sungguh sulit untuk memercayai penjelasan itu. Ragna tak pernah mengira bahwa Sol merupakan entitas terpenting dalam organisasi yang ia tangani. Kejeniusan yang terpatri di dalam pemuda brunet itu seolah tertutupi dengan jabatan _Project Manager_ yang ia emban saat ini.

"Jika memang ia dulu adalah Presiden _Sector Seven_, lalu... mengapa sekarang ia justru menjabat sebagai _Project Manager_?"

"Jenuh. Mungkin itu adalah alasannya," Ky menghela napas pasrah. Ia pun lantas berbalik membelakangi Ragna.

"Selain itu, dengan menurunnya kualitas _Project Officer_ dan juga managemen dari _Sector Seven_, maka ia putuskan untuk menyerahkan jabatan Presiden padaku, selagi ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki sistem managemen yang ada di dalam _Sector Seven_. Semua ini semata-mata ia lakukan hanya untuk organisasi. Tak ada yang lain," pungkasnya singkat.

Ragna bertopang dagu. Tak ada gunanya ia meragukan cerita Ky. Karena yang terpapar saat ini adalah fakta dan kejujuran. Dan dengan segenap kebenaran itu, dedikasi Sol untuk _Sector Seven_ pun semakin tergambar nyata. Pemuda brunet itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Ia merupakan orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

Dan dedikasi Ragna... mungkin tak akan bisa mengimbangi Sol.

Karena memang, Ragna tak terlalu peduli dengan _Sector Seven_. Sejak awal, organisasi itu bukanlah prioritasnya. Namun, melihat kesungguhan dari para pengurus membuatnya tersadar akan nilai penting dari sebuah 'tim'. Ia tak mungkin lari begitu saja dari sebuah komitmen meskipun ia membenci komitmen itu sekalipun. Karena komitmen adalah perwujudan dari sebuah tanggung jawab dan kepercayaan.

Adalah tindakan seorang pengecut jika ia menyalahi komitmen itu.

Dan Ragna sungguh membenci seorang pengecut.

"Aku tak akan mengundurkan diri dari organisasi ini."

"Bloodedge..." Frase itu mengejutkan Ky. Ragna hanya menghunusnya dengan simpulan senyum tipis. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu peduli dengan aturan organisasi dan semacamnya. Namun, akan kutunjukkan konstribusiku dengan caraku sendiri. Dan akan kubuktikan pada si brengsek itu bahwa aku layak menjadi seorang _Project Officer_. Dengan begitu, mungkin ia bisa memberi perlakuan yang layak padaku. Aku pasti akan membantu kalian semua. Jangan khawatir."

Sebuah determinasi yang sangat kuat.

Ky memejamkan mata. Ia dapat melihat satu potensi besar yang ada di dalam diri Ragna. Junior itu menyimpan banyak kejutan yang tak terduga. Mungkin hanya dia...

Hanya dia yang bisa melapukkan kerasnya hati seorang Sol Badguy.

"Berjuanglah, Bloodedge. Tunjukkan bahwa kau mampu. Dukungan dan doaku akan selalu menyertaimu."

Dan Ky pun optimis. Bahwa Ragna pasti bisa melakukannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~SxR~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Untuk apa kau datang kemari lagi? Apa kau ingin mengundurkan diri?"<p>

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan revisi pamflet yang kau minta."

"Apa?"

Sol sedikit terperanjat tatkala berlembar-lembar pamflet biru tampak diletakkan di atas mejanya. Dengan optimisme tinggi, Ragna menanti respon lanjutan. _Project Manager_ itu tampak memperhatikan pamfletnya dengan seksama. Dan jika memang lagi-lagi Ragna menerima kritikan...

Maka pemuda itu akan berusaha menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Aku penuhi semua saranmu. Warna _background_ yang kugunakan kali ini adalah biru. Aku memberikan sedikit sapuan gradasi berwarna merah di bagian ujungnya untuk menambahkan kesan 'berani'. _Body-text_ yang kugunakan kali ini adalah tipe sans serif. Mengingat standar bacanya cukup tinggi dan bersahabat. Untuk rangkaian diksi persuasif yang ada di dalam pamflet... adik perempuankulah yang banyak membantuku untuk membuatnya. Ia sangat ahli di bidang sastra."

Rangkaian penjelasan itu tetap tak mampu membuat logika Sol percaya dengan betapa indahnya pamflet buatan Ragna. Pamflet itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Nyaris mendekati sempurna. Dari berbagai efek yang digunakan di dalam latar pamflet, Sol dapat melihat bahwa Ragna sungguh sangat bekerja keras.

Pasti merupakan tantangan yang berat bagi mahasiswa _Cookery-Culinary_ itu untuk mempelajari berbagai teknik desain komputer hanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

Namun, semua ini hanya membuat Sol semakin menaruh sebuah tanda tanya besar.

Sejatinya...

Apa motivasi terbesar Ragna untuk tetap bertahan di dalam _Sector Seven_?

"Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku masih saja mau bekerja di bawah naunganmu. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, akan wajar jikalau aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari sini. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mengundurkan diri."

"Apa?" ucapan Ragna membuat Sol terbelalak. Seakan tersentak dengan hal itu, sang _Project Manager_ yang dapat bungkam di saat pengakuan lanjutan terlontar dari mulut juniornya.

Sebuah pengakuan yang tak pernah Sol sangka sebelumnya.

"Aku tak akan mengundurkan diri sampai kau mau mengakuiku sebagai seorang _Project Officer_. Aku akan membuatmu berhenti merendahkanku. Dan aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti... kau pasti akan mau menerimaku Sol Badguy. Aku akan membuatmu _'membutuhkan eksistensiku'_."

Hening.

Dua _heterochromic_ itu menatap tajam, seolah ingin menggoyahkan kerasnya hati Sol dengan penuh determinasi. Ragna tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia tak akan pernah berhenti sampai tujuannya benar-benar tercapai. Ia percaya bahwa Sol kelak akan menerima kehadirannya.

Dan ia percaya bahwa kelak... Sol pasti akan sangat **membutuhkannya**.

Sungguh ajaib.

Pemuda brunet menyebalkan itu bisa menjadi _pillar_ motivasi tertingginya. Ragna sendiri sungguh tak paham, mengapa semua itu bisa terjadi. Entah mengapa... mengharapkan pengakuan dari seorang Sol Badguy, seolah menjadi suatu prioritas khusus tersendiri di dalam hidupnya. Gumpalan obsesi, gejolak perasaan dan rasa ketertarikan itu...

Sejatinya berasal darimana?

Tersenyum.

Simpulan senyum ambigu lantas terlukis di paras Sol. Ragna mengerutkan dahi menatap itu. Sang _Project Manager_ sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan tantangan juniornya. Selama ini, tak ada satupun orang yang berani mengguratkan tantangan seperti itu terhadap Sol. Dan baru kali ini...

Ada seseorang yang berhasil membuat Sol merasa... 'tertarik'.

"Ragna the Bloodedge..."

"H-Huh?" sebutir keringat tampak mengalir di samping kening Ragna tatkala Sol terus menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Ah, tidak. Kali ini senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai. Sebuah seringai licik. Ini sungguh buruk. Ragna menelan ludahnya. Dan ia pun semakin cemas tatkala Sol mulai berucap.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan '_pengakuanku_'? Apakah sebuah penilaian dariku begitu istimewa dan sangat berharga bagimu?"

"H-Hah!" paras Ragna kontan memerah. Frase yang diguratkan Sol seolah mengesankan bahwa Ragna sangat memuja Sol. Dan menatap geliat salah tingkah Ragna membuat _Project Manager_ itu tertawa.

"D-Diam!"

Marah. Marah. Marah dan... malu.

Pemuda _heterochromic_ itu benar-benar seakan mati kutu. Digigitnya bibir bawah itu sembari menunduk. Ragna semakin jengkel. Selain menyebalkan, ternyata _Project Manager_nya itu juga sedikit memiliki rasa 'narsis'. Benar-benar memuakkan. Dengan kepalan tangan yang begitu erat, Ragna hanya dapat menggertak dengan suara yang cukup melengking.

"T-Tutup mulutmu! Jangan kau pikir bahwa aku menyukaimu! A-Aku membencimu! AKU MEMBENCIMU, BRENGSEK! GRAAAHHH! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

Sungguh percuma.

Sol tak takut dengan gertakan itu dan justru semakin tertawa. Meskipun ia tak terlalu peka dengan keadaan seseorang, itu bukan berarti ia tak bisa membaca gerak-gerik seseorang. Membaca buku-buku psikologi merupakan hal yang akan dilakukan Sol untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia sangat paham dengan mekanisme persepsi Ragna.

Dari warna merah yang tak kunjung pudar di paras Ragna, Sol dapat menganalisa bahwa juniornya itu begitu malu dan sangat marah. Dan entah mengapa, ia begitu senang melihat tingkah aneh dari _Project Officernya_ itu. Pemuda berambut putih itu terlihat lucu. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa Ragna terlihat begitu... manis.

Sepertinya...

Menggoda Ragna dan membuatnya malu akan menjadi hobi terbaru Sol untuk saat ini.

_Oh, God... poor you_, Ragna.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hahahaha... Romancenya belum terlalu kental. I know! But don't worry. Next chapter, I'll make sure to show some hints between them. This is Drama/Romance anyway.

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Burly Heart

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca fic ini. XD Saya terharu sekali karena masih ada beberapa orang yang mau nyempatin waktunya buat ngebaca fic abal saya :')

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Gear + Blazblue © Arc System Works<strong>

**Bullet Confrontation © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Sol Badguy x Ragna the Bloodedge**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Crossover AU with some canon trivia, Shounen-Ai, Cursing of doom! OOC (I hope not!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind the ashes I live. Inevitable, invincible, void, I am.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Wolves howl, stars shine, hiding the sun from the sky**__**  
><strong>__**Prayers die away, only pain is my salvation...**__**– (Raven's Theme – Worthless As The Sun Above Clouds)**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<strong>

**Burly Heart**

Dua bulan berlalu.

Rantai hubungan yang dulu melapuk kini seolah menyatu dalam eratnya tali kerja sama yang indah.

.

.

Kini semua pengurus _Sector Seven_ dapat melihat tentang betapa eratnya kerja sama di antara _Project Manager_ dan _Project Officernya_. Perbedaan pendapat itu memang masih saja terjadi. Namun, api permusuhan yang dulunya membara kini seolah padam, tak berbekas. Kehangatan itu kian terasa. Berkat benih toleransi yang tertanam di dalam diri masing-masing individu, perhelatan sengit hanya tinggal sejarah lama.

"K-Kau bercanda 'kan? Mana mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan proposal itu hanya dalam waktu sehari saja, hah!"

"Sudahlah. Tak usah cerewet. Waktu sehari itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Entah mengapa, ada kesan manis yang terasa di dalam panorama seorang Ragna—yang kini tampak cemberut menatap Sol. Pemuda berambut putih itu sepertinya berusaha keras untuk dapat menarik perhatian _Project Manager_nya. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sol, mencoba menghadang penglihatan pria brunet itu.

Ia bahkan mengunci Sol di kursinya dengan cara mencengkram kerah kemejanya sembari beradu tatapan lekat.

Hingga tak disadari...

Jarak mereka pun semakin tipis. Dan Sol...

Harus segera mengambil tindakan tegas.

_Taagghh!_

"Ouch! Hei! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku secara tiba-tiba, Brengsek! S-Sakit sekali tahu!"

Jitakan ringan yang mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya, membuat Ragna mengeluh kesal. Sol pun segera mencengkram kedua lengan Ragna dan mulai menjauhkan jarak mereka satu sama lain. Ada sedikit serpihan merah di paras Ragna saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah terduduk di atas pangkuan Sol sedari tadi. Refleks, kedua pemuda itupun segera menjauh. Menganggap bahwa insiden itu tak pernah terjadi.

Dan hal itu telah sukses menarik perhatian dari segenap pengurus _Sector Seven_ yang lain.

"Sol... menjitak Ragna?" Makoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, skeptis. Noel dan Rachel lantas bertatapan satu sama lain. Ada rasa tak percaya yang terpatri di dalam diri mereka. Ky pun mengarahkan atensi pada Aria. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti makna dari tindakan Sol. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya dapat bertopang dagu, mengguratkan spekulasi yang mengejutkan.

"Frederick-_san_... sangat peduli terhadap Ragna-_kun_."

"..."

Semua terdiam mendengar itu.

Tak ada yang patut diragukan dalam teori Aria. Karena gadis itulah yang paling mengerti pribadi Sol lebih dari siapapun juga. Sol mungkin tak menyadari gejolak samar yang terjadi di dalam perasaannya sendiri. Namun Aria dapat memahaminya.

Aria dapat melihat perubahan besar yang terjadi pada mantan presiden _Sector Seven_ itu.

"Selama ini, tak ada satupun _Project Officer_ yang mampu menarik perhatian Sol. Sepertinya hanya Ragna yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut, mungkin... hubungan mereka bisa jauh lebih _'dekat' _ke tahap yang _'berbeda'_."

Spekulasi yang diguratkan oleh Rachel semakin membuat Makoto dan yang lainnya terbelalak. Mereka tak pernah terpikir jikalau potensi hubungan Sol dan juga Ragna dapat menjurus ke arah yang lain. Was-was, Noel pun lantas menatap ke arah Aria. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum simpul sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Frederick-_san_. Jika memang Ragna-_kun_ bisa membuat Frederick-_san_ bahagia, maka aku akan merasa sangat senang sekali."

Seolah mengerti dengan kekhawatiran kawan-kawannya, Aria sengaja menjawab seperti itu. Ada restu dan dukungan yang tersemat dalam untaian frase yang ia kemukakan tadi. Noel dan Makoto tampak lega dengan kebijaksanaan kawan baiknya. Kini, tak akan ada pihak yang merasa tersakiti jikalau potensi itu benar-benar terjadi nantinya.

Carl pun lantas menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari berekspresi skeptis. "Tapi dengan watak mereka yang sama-sama keras kepalanya, sepertinya potensi itu akan sulit terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu, Carl?" Noel mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Pemuda berkacamata itu mencoba menjelaskan teorinya.

"Ragna dan Sol... adalah orang yang sama-sama berego tinggi. Menumbuhkan toleransi di antara mereka berdua saja membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Jika mereka ingin mengarahkan hubungan ke arah yang lain, mereka harus belajar untuk saling menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Mengingat bagaimana watak keduanya, pasti hal itu sulit. Karena mereka sama-sama mendewakan harga diri."

"Benar juga..." Rachel bertopang dagu dengan penjelasan itu. Analisa yang dilakukan oleh Carl sungguh sangat rasional. Dan Makoto pun lantas menggeram frustasi.

"Graaahhh! Dua orang bodoh ituuuuu! Tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa sebenarnya hati mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain? Jika memang mereka tak mau menyadari perasaan itu, kitalah yang harus membuat mereka sadar, Teman-teman!"

"A-Apa? M-Membuat mereka berdua sadar? Apa maksudmu?" Noel terbelalak kaget. Makoto lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ada samar-samar api membara yang menyelubungi tubuh gadis berambut brunet itu. Segenap pengurus _Sector Seven_ yang lain hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria menatapnya.

"Mereka harus bersatu! Dan kita harus membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain! Mereka akan menjadi pasangan termanis dan terseksi yang pernah ada di kampus kita ini! Mereka akan menjadi pasangan Dewaaaaa! Kyaaaaaahhh!"

"Tak kusangka bahwa kau adalah seorang fujoshi akut, Makoto..." Rachel menepuk jidatnya sembari menggeleng miris. Noel tertawa kecil. Aria pun hanya tersenyum dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tenanglah, Makoto-_san_. Aku yakin, jika memang Frederick-_san_ dan Ragna-_kun_ berjodoh, mereka pasti akan bersatu dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu kita satukan."

"Hah... semoga saja kau benar, Aria."

Makoto menghela napas pasrah. Dengan lemas, ia pun kembali terduduk di kursinya sembari menatap interaksi Sol dan Ragna dari kejauhan. Kedua pengurus _Project_ itu tampak berdebat saat ini. Sungguh... dalam hati, ia berharap bahwa kedua pemuda itu kelak akan benar-benar bersatu.

Karena mereka sungguh terlihat begitu serasi.

Bahkan terlalu... serasi.

* * *

><p><strong>~SxR~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sampai jumpa besok, Ragna!"<p>

"Ragna! Aku pulang duluan ya!"

"_Bye_, Ragna!"

"Huh? Ah, iya. Sampai jumpa besok!"

.

.

Sore itu, Ragna terlihat melambaikan tangan pada beberapa kawannya. Kampus telah usai dan sudah saatnya mahasiswa _Cookery-Culinary_ itu kembali pulang ke rumah. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan-lahan sembari memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi pagi tadi. Setiap kali Ragna kembali dari ruang _meeting_ _Sector Seven_, hampir seluruh mahasiswi yang ada di kelasnya pun melunjak dan ingin menitipkan salam kepada Sol Badguy melalui dirinya.

"_Hei, dengar-dengar... kau selalu bekerja di bawah pengawasan Sol ya, Ragna? Aww... kau beruntung sekali. Bisa selalu dekat dengan orang setampan dan seseksi dia!"_

"_Aku iri padamu, Ragna!"_

"_Bisakah kau titipkan salamku padanya! A-Aku fans berat beliau! Kyaaaaaa!"_

"_Hei, Ragna! Kira-kira, Badguy-san sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum?"_

"_Tipe kekasih idaman Sol Badguy seperti apa, ya?"_

"_I LOVE YOU, SOL BADGUUUUUUY!"_

Sungguh berisik. Menyebalkan.

Terkadang, pertanyaan dari segenap mahasiswi di kelasnya sungguh membuat Ragna muak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa _Project Manager_ dari _Sector Seven_ itu memiliki banyak sekali _fans _wanita. Memang, Ragna akui bahwa Sol merupakan seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Postur tubuhnya sangat proporsional dan pemikirannya juga sangat jenius. Sungguh merupakan entitas yang sempurna.

Dan sudah pasti ia akan menjadi figur idola di kampus. Baik dari kalangan senior dan juga junior sekalipun.

Namun, yang Ragna sesalkan adalah...

"Mengapa harus kelas _Cookery-Culinary_?" menepuk jidat dengan pasrah. Hanya itu yang dapat Ragna lakukan sembari menggeleng miris. Jujur saja, ia masih tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran yang dimiliki para penggemar Sol.

"Tch. Andaikan saja mereka tahu, bagaimana watak dari si brengsek itu yang sesungguhnya."

Ya. Watak dari sang _Project Manager_... yang begitu keras.

Angkuh.

Dan menyebalkan.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam persepsi Ragna. Meskipun hubungan kerja samanya dengan Sol tidak serumit dulu, namun tetap saja hubungan mereka belum bisa disebut _'akrab'_. Sol masih senang memerintah seenaknya. Memberi tugas tak pandang kadar. Selalu saja menuntut kesempurnaan dari hasil kerja keras Ragna.

Ia tak terlalu banyak berubah.

Tapi setidaknya, Ragna sedikit bersyukur karena Sol tidak terlalu merendahkan eksistensinya seperti dulu.

Dan berkat bentuk toleransi itu...

Ia pun dapat menilai sisi lain dari sang _Project Manager_.

Ada beberapa nilai positif yang bisa diambil Ragna dari seorang Sol. Pemuda berambut brunet itu merupakan sosok pekerja keras. Berpendirian teguh. Tegas. Sangat bertanggung jawab. Tak banyak bicara dan lebih banyak berpikir secara rasional. Sejatinya, poin-poin itulah yang membuat rasa kagum semakin terpatri di hati Ragna.

Ya, rasa kagum.

Semakin lama, Ragna semakin kagum pada sosok senior yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia semakin terpanah. Dibalik segenap kewibawaan itu...

'_Penampilan dan selera berpakaiannya lumayan juga.'_

Ya, itu benar. Siapa yang tak tergoda dengan pemuda tampan bertubuh tegap, berdada bidang, dengan lekukan _sixpack_ di perutnya? Dan sang pemilik postur tubuh sempurna itu memutuskan untuk membalut tubuhnya dengan balutan kaos hitam diselingi dengan jaket merah bertahtakan gahar. Belum lagi dengan celana _jeans_ putih yang selalu setia menyelimuti kedua kakinya yang indah.

_So badass, hot and... __**sexy**__._

Tanpa Ragna sadari, fantasi itu membuat kontur merah mewarnai parasnya. Kedua _heterochromic_nya membelalak lebar. Degup jantungnya berdebar kian kencang. Rasio pun terhantui akan rasa syok.

"A-Apa-apaan aku ini! M-Mengapa aku malah memikirkan si brengsek itu?" butiran peluh lantas berguguran di samping kening Ragna. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan Sol dari otaknya. Namun percuma. Sosok sang _Project Manager_ itu justru semakin _solid_ dan seolah absolut. Ragna membuang muka ke samping. Jemarinya lantas menyentuh hamparan dada secara perlahan.

Detak jantungnya meronta... kian berpacu dalam tingkatan supremasi.

'_Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku selalu memikirkan dirinya?'_

Lembaran berkas-berkas dokumen—yang kini berada di genggaman tangan kanan Ragna—terlihat bergetar. Gejolak perasaan pemuda itu kian tak menentu. Semakin keras Ragna menampiknya, semakin kuat pula perasaan yang tak terdefinisikan itu.

Toleransi. Pengakuan. Kesabaran.

Dan sebuah... jitakan lembut.

Semua itu telah berhasil ia dapatkan dari Sol. Sang _Project Manager_ menganugerahinya dengan toleransi. Ia bahkan telah memberikan pengakuan seperti yang Ragna minta. Ia kini mau mengakui keberadaan Ragna. Memberi perlakuan yang sangat layak. Tak lagi terlalu menekan pemuda berambut putih itu. Semakin sabar saja dalam menghadapinya.

Bahkan, seringkali ia memilih untuk menjitak Ragna dengan lembut daripada harus membentaknya dengan keras...

Semua hal itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai bentuk... _'perhatian lebih'_.

Jantung Ragna kian berdebar tak karuan. Kini, ia sungguh tak tahu harus menyikapi keadaan seperti apa. Kalut. Gugup. Takut. Cemas. Dan gemetar dengan raut yang semakin memerah. Ia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya dengan suatu bentuk sugesti diri.

'_Aku tak boleh memikirkan hal yang macam-macam. Si brengsek itu tak akan mungkin peduli padaku. Ya, itu benar... Sol... tak akan pernah peduli padaku.'_

Sugesti itu seolah tak rasional. Namun Ragna hanya tak ingin terlalu berharap lebih. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dibutakan oleh indahnya kamuflase... mimpi.

Karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang utopis...

Hanya akan membuatnya sakit.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"H-Huh?"

_KRAAAAKKK!_

"H-HEI!"

Waktu seolah terhenti tatkala sebilah kayu tampak melesat cepat ke arah Ragna. Beruntung, pemuda _heterochromic_ itu dapat dengan sigap menghindarinya. Mengejutkan. Keadaan mendadak bertransisi menjadi genting. Lima orang pria misterius bertubuh besar kini tampak mengepung sang _Project Officer_.

"Heh! Kau pikir, kau bisa kabur dari kami, Bloodedge?"

"S-Siapa kalian! Mau apa kalian dariku!" Kepanikan melanda. Ragna mulai melangkah mundur tanda waspada. Lima orang misterius itu semakin melangkah maju, memojokkan dirinya.

"Kami semua adalah utusan Hazama. Ini sudah melewati jatuh tempo. Dan kau masih juga belum membayar hutang-hutangmu terhadap atasan kami, Bloodedge!"

"H-Hazama?" nama itu terdengar begitu horor di telinga Ragna. Kepalanya serasa pening tatkala dilema terbesar di dalam hidupnya harus kembali menerpa labirin otaknya. Sebuah dilema yang ingin ia kubur selamanya.

Hutang...

Ya, benar. Selama ini, Ragna selalu hidup dengan lilitan hutang. Sebagai seorang pemuda tanpa orang tua, ia memiliki tanggung jawab penuh untuk menghidupi dua adik kandungnya. Semenjak kecil, ia dan adik-adiknya terpaksa hidup secara nomaden di berbagai tempat. Terkadang, tak jarang pula mereka bertiga harus tidur di jalanan jikalau tak ada satupun orang yang mau memberikan secercah belas kasihan.

Dan kini, beruntung dua adiknya merupakan orang-orang yang cukup pintar dan sangat mandiri.

Jin dan Saya. Dua adik kandungnya itu telah berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa dan menempuh pendidikan gratis di sekolah mereka. Sama halnya dengan Ragna yang juga berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa sembari bekerja _part-time_ sebagai _waiter_ di beberapa restoran. Meskipun begitu, penghasilan Ragna masihlah belum mampu untuk memenuhi hutang-hutangnya terdahulu. Berhutang pada seorang renternir bernama Hazama, sungguh merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Menyesal pun sungguh percuma. Karena kini, Ragna dan kedua adiknya itu harus menghadapi konsekuensi terfatal dari semua dilema ini.

"A-Aku masih belum sanggup membayarnya sekarang. Beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi—"

"Hah! Sudah tak ada toleransi lagi untukmu! Kau harus bisa membayarnya sekarang juga! Jika tidak, maka kami akan segera mengirimkan _'kepalamu'_ kepada Tuan Hazama!" Ancaman itu membuat Ragna menggertakkan deretan giginya. Kini nyawanya benar-benar dalam bahaya. Tak ada pilihan selain bertarung. Lima lawan satu. Sebuah keadaan yang tak menguntungkan sama sekali. Mahasiswa _Cookery-Culinary_ itupun lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya memandang tajam.

'_Aku tak boleh mati konyol di sini!'_

"RASAKAN INI, BLOODEDGE! GYAAAAAAA!"

Dan konfrontasi sungguh tak bisa terhindarkan lagi.

Musuh melesatkan serangan ke arah Ragna. Mereka pun mengepung pemuda itu di satu sudut. Terdesak, Ragna berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang dilancarkan padanya sebisa mungkin. Namun sulit. Karena sepertinya, kuantitaslah menjadi faktor utama yang menentukan kemenangan dalam pertempuran itu. Di saat Ragna mulai melesatkan serangan balasan...

Berbagai luka hasil resistensi itupun kian terasa.

"Akhhkk—B-Brengsek..." napas Ragna tertatih. Serpihan kayu berpermukaan kasar yang dilesatkan padanya, telah membuat sebagian kulitnya tergores. Bulir darah bercucuran. Setelah perlawanan yang ia lakukan, para bawahan Hazama itu masih juga belum tumbang.

Sungguh menyusahkan.

"Menyerahlah, Bloodedge! Sebaiknya kau ikut kami untuk menghadap Tuan Hazama!"

"Tch! Jangan bermimpi! Kalian tak akan bisa semudah itu mengalahkanku, Keparat!"

_DUAAAGGH!_

"AAAAARRRGGGHH!" Sebuah tendangan tak terbaca mata dengan cepat melesat ke arah bawahan Hazama. Tiga orang tumbang seketika, merintih sakit di atas tanah. Darah pun termuntahkan dari mulut mereka. Dan setelah berhasil melesatkan tendangan itu, Ragna berusaha keras untuk mengatur napasnya yang tertatih.

'_Sebaiknya, aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya terlambat.'_

Sebuah keputusan cepat telah dibuat.

Ragna tak memiliki banyak waktu tatkala para bawahan Hazama itu ternyata memanggil rekan-rekan mereka yang lain. Bak parasit, para bawahan Hazama itu kian bertambah banyak saja. Setelah tiga orang gugur, muncul enam orang bawahan yang lain. Mereka muncul dengan berbagai senjata.

Dan di antaranya ada pula yang membawa... senapan.

"_Shit!"_

"CEPAT HABISI DIA!"

_Craaaaattt!_

"Khkk—Aaarrgghkk!" Jeritan pilu termuntahkan. Ragna mengerang keras di saat satu orang bawahan Hazama tiba-tiba menghunuskan pisau tepat di tepi perutnya. Meski tak terlalu fatal, namun tetap saja tikaman itu cukup dalam. Pemuda _heterochromic_ itu lantas berlutut, mencoba membungkam lukanya agar tak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Rasa sakit kian menyiksa. Ragna seolah tak berdaya.

_Project Officer_ itupun hanya dapat mengumpat, penuh dengki.

"K-Keparat! K-Kalian semua bajingan!"

"Tch! Sebaiknya kita habisi saja bocah ini sampai mati. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi!"

"Ide yang bagus. Dengan begitu, Tuan Hazama akan sangat senang sekali."

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Begitu menjijikkan.

Sebuah konversasi yang terdengar begitu menjijikkan di telinga Ragna.

Sejatinya kumpulan bajingan itu hanyalah orang-orang yang tak memiliki hati nurani. Dengan bengisnya, mereka mulai melangkah maju. Mendorong Ragna hingga semakin jatuh tersungkur. Erangan sakit semakin mengeras tatkala luka di perut sang _Project Officer_ tampak diinjak-injak dengan kejinya. Sungguh biadab. Mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh Ragna.

Tak merasa berdosa sama sekali.

Moral seakan tergerus dengan nikmatnya tindakan iblis.

Ragna pun berada di ambang batasnya. Pandangan _heterochromic_nya semakin mengabur, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang kian merajalela. Pucat seolah menjadi topeng yang turut menyertai ketidakberdayaannya. Dalam hati, pemuda itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengutuk diri hanya karena tak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia mengutuk diri karena tak dapat melindungi kedua adiknya.

Ia mengutuk diri dan merasa tak berguna.

Ia tak pantas menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Tak pantas menjadi pahlawan. Tak pantas menjadi malaikat pelindung. Tak pantas menjadi seorang 'kakak'.

**Gagal.**

Ia merasa begitu gagal.

'Kkhhk—B-Brengsek...' kedua tangan terkepal erat. Ragna hanya dapat mengernyit sakit sembari memejamkan kedua mata. Ia sungguh tak ingin mati sekarang. Ia tak ingin mati dalam keadaan tak berguna. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mati. Ia bahkan sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya untuk menjaga kedua adiknya hingga mereka dewasa nanti.

Tidak. Ia tak boleh mati sekarang.

Namun... mengapa sekujur tubuhnya seolah ingin membantah tekadnya untuk bertahan hidup?

Ragna semakin sulit untuk mempertahankan titik kesadarannya lagi.

"Si-Sial... ukkhk—"

"Tak kusangka. Kau begitu lemah, Bloodedge."

"A-Apa?"

Waktu seolah terhenti.

Sebuah sumber suara yang cukup familiar telah membuat Ragna membelalakkan matanya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, sebuah konfrontasi besar terjadi. Pertempuran kembali menggema. Kali ini bukan Ragna yang harus berperan sebagai orang yang ingin mempertahankan diri. Namun orang lain.

Orang lainlah yang kini datang untuk melindungi Ragna.

DUAAAAKKKK!

"AAAAARRRGGGHH!"

"Tch. Kumpulan sampah yang menyusahkan."

Figur pemuda itu begitu kesal. Rautnya tampak sedikit terganggu. Sebuah pukulan keras telah ia lesatkan langsung pada bawahan Hazama yang sudah menusuk Ragna. Alih-alih menghajarnya, figur itu justru bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri dan hanya melayangkan tatapan pembunuh pada segenap bawahan Hazama yang lain.

Gentar.

Tatapan itu sungguh mampu untuk membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya menjadi... gentar.

Satu orang bawahan Hazama—yang menjadi pelaku penusukan terhadap Ragna—kini terlihat terkapar sekarat hanya karena satu pukulan saja. Segenap bawahan Hazama yang lain memandang horor. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Figur yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini sungguh sangat kuat dan berbahaya. Ia bisa saja membunuh mereka semua jika ia mau.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko, para bawahan Hazama itu melangkah mundur secara perlahan, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka mengambil langkah seribu untuk melarikan diri. Namun percuma... di saat kumpulan bajingan itu hendak kabur layaknya seorang pengecut...

Figur itupun lantas melesatkan tendangan keras tak terbaca mata.

_DUAAAAAKKKKK!_

"KKHHKK—"

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Tumbang.

Satu persatu, kumpulan bajingan itu tumbang. Gugur tak tersisa.

Ragna seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di hamparan kedua _heterochromic_nya. Figur itu sama sekali tak mengalami kesulitan dalam mengalahkan semua bawahan Hazama sekaligus. Ia berdiri di sana. Tanpa luka sedikitpun. Dan napas Ragna seolah tersendat di saat figur itu mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Khhkk..." Di tengah-tengah gema suara tapak kaki figur itu, Ragna hanya dapat merintih, menahan sakit. Percik darah semakin menggenang keluar dari lukanya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Peluh terus saja berguguran dari parasnya. Napas masihlah tertatih. Dan di saat figur itu sudah berada di hadapannya, ia justru berlutut, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Ragna, menyematkan parasnya di sela leher pemuda itu secara perlahan.

Ia peluk tubuh pemuda _heterochromic_ itu sembari membelitkan sebuah kain untuk menutupi luka tikaman di perut Ragna.

Sang _Project Officer_ membelalak syok, tak percaya.

"Mengapa kau selalu saja senang menyusahkanku, Bloodedge?"

Bisikan itu terdengar pelan. Ragna hanya dapat gemetar, merasakan hangatnya dekapan dari sesosok figur yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Sepoi angin tampak menggeraikan untaian rambut brunet figur itu perlahan-lahan. Bersamaan dengan cepatnya debaran jantung yang di miliki Ragna, _Project Officer_ itu hanya dapat menyandarkan parasnya di bahu sang figur sembari mempasrahkan tubuhnya yang lemah.

"_S-Sol..."_

Sang brunet hanya terdiam saat mendengar namanya diguratkan. Kali ini, ia membiarkan Ragna bersandar lemah sembari mendekapkan diri padanya. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu mencengkram erat tubuhnya sembari mencoba untuk mempertahankan titik kesadarannya. Ia membiarkan tubuh mereka menyatu seperti itu.

Sungguh tak berdaya.

Juniornya itu sungguh berada dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Dan tak acuh dengan egonya, Sol pun lantas menggendong tubuh _Project Officer_ itu sembari mendekapkan paras Ragna di dadanya. Mahasiswa _Cookery-Culinary_ itu mungkin tak menyadari, bahwa ada secercah kekhawatiran yang tersemat di dalam pandangan Sol. Dan _Project Manager_ itu sejatinya juga tak menyadari bahwa...

Ada pandangan hangat dan bahkan _'kasih'_ yang tersemat di kedua mata Ragna yang kini telah terpejam.

Untuk kali ini saja...

Biarkanlah hati dan perasaan mereka saling mendekap dalam diam...

Biarkanlah rasa peduli dan kasih itu kian menyatu dalam keheningan...

Biarkanlah intuisi mereka yang berkehendak, melahirkan setitik cinta.

Tanpa adanya campur tangan dari pedang ego masing-masing.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Semoga gak terlalu banyak kesalahan teknis di chapter ini. Dan di chapter selanjutnya, bakalan 80-90% fokus di hint romancenya SolRag. So, just you all wait for that! :D

Dan oh ya, di tiap chapter, saya selalu pakai judul theme songnya Guilty Gear ama Blazblue. XD Kebetulan, lirik dan judulnya rada-rada cocok ama alur cerita :P (menurutku sih) Wkwkwkwkwk! Pokoknya, bagi yang belum dengerin OSTnya game Guilty Gear ama Blazblue,_ VERY RECOMMENDED! YOU MUST HEAR IT, GUYS!_ XDDD

_At last, thanks for reading. See you all in the next chapter!_ :)


End file.
